


Magical Wood

by tigersharktimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek don't share a lot of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Wood

The spurs of the green carpet covering their prison not only stifled his lungs, no, now he tasted the mossy stuff even on his tongue. His breathing hitched in his throat and the feeling of suffocating washed over him like a big heavy wave of despair. Oh God! He knew what that meant. A panic attack was straining violently at the leash to break free. _Crap!_ This was _so_ not going to end well. He couldn´t do this. Not here. Not with him. His fear of losing control turned into anger which he aimed at the one person blundering enough to be trapped in here as well. "Fuck! How did we end up here?"

"I don´t know."

"Why is it always us?"

" _Us_?" Derek huffed.

"You know what I mean."

"I don´t. And by the way it was you who provoked the troll to lock us in here."

"Okay. Okay. Doesn´t matter now, does it?" Stiles vigorously shook his leg which had gone to sleep. "How do we get out of here?"

"Don´t you think I´m trying to figure that out?"

"I don´t see you doing anything. Like punching through the trunk?" No. He couldn´t let that slip. Teasing Derek about his recently lost powers was too much fun. Just then he got what Derek had really meant to say. "Oh my god. Are you using your braincells? Really?" The next second the _not an alpha anymore_ was right into his personal space, his nose almost touching Stiles´s. "Hey! Stop with the creepiness."

"Careful. Your neck is pretty close to my teeth."

"Is that a threat, sourwolf?"

"Just a warning." Derek leaned in closer and brushed his lips over the rim of Stiles´s left ear.

A touch so subtle but also extremely exciting that Stiles was suddenly pretty scared for very different reasons. "You think this is easy for me? Having ADHD and being trapped with one grumpy werewolf of all people." He twitched and jerked around like a maniac, bumping into Derek´s body frequently. "This is a goddamn nightmare. There is frankly no space in this hole. You can´t expect that I-"

"SHUT UP!"

"What if I don´t? What then, huh? Not my fault I´m freaking out - HOLY GOD!" Whatever he had meant to say was crushed by Derek´s body pressing him into the tree trunk, growling like a wild beast. Then only silence charged the _no space_ place because Derek was _fucking_ kissing him, well, actually conquering his lips in a most impatient almost frenzy way. Stiles´s heartbeat raced in shock, and defying the attack with hands failing to keep still, his tongue experienced a different flavor than green. _Hot. Spicy. Red._

Smoothly Derek changed his pace, softening his kisses to gentle nips, pulling the boy closer by seizing his ass in a possessive grip.

Simmering down, Stiles´s fear of having a panic attack subsided. He grabbed Derek by the shoulders, moaning open-mouthed into the caress.

Derek pushed him further into the wood, casually licking over Stiles´s lower lip.

 _Oh my god. Oh my..._ "...god, Derek!"

"Mm?" Derek replied serenely, and kept licking Stiles´s lips like they were made only for this purpose. "Still something to say?" He tightened his grip; rubbing his muscled body up and down Stiles´s length like it was the most natural thing to do.

"N-no," he groaned submissively, because he was super-hard now, and every reasonable thought was swept out of his head.

"Good," Derek murmured, and coddled him with another satisfying lip-lock.

 _Good? Fucking perfect. Oh please..._ Stiles kissed back madly, longing for more, jerking his hips against Derek´s crotch _Oh god! Derek is hard because of me_ showing how much he was enjoying this. _...I want to do this...I want...._

Derek joined his movements, rutting against him, while he put his lips on Stiles´s neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin.

"Ah...yes...come on...you...oh fuck..." he whined, and didn´t even fear being bitten right now. His cock strained in his pants, and he beat his hips in slow circles against Derek´s rigid bulge.

Derek sucked on Stiles´s beating pulse, teeth teasing and licking, but not biting or hurting him. "...smart-ass...idiot..."

Only a small mew of protest slipped over Stiles´s lips due to the insult before he came, soiling his boxers the way it was expected from a virgin boy. "...aaah..." Melting down in Derek´s embrace reality hit him fast and hard on the head. _Jesus. What have I done? And with Derek of..._ Grateful for the darkness all around he didn´t know what to do or say next. "Um..."

Derek did, though, because he wasn´t done yet. He grabbed Stiles´s hand, and leading the twitching fingers beyond his undone fly he put them on his bare cock. "Get me off."

 _Oh god. Oh god._ Stiles´s mouth dropped open. "´kay." _Wow! The first time I´ve touched another man´s cock. The first time I´ve got anyone other than myself off._ That Derek´s heated flesh pulsed intimately in his grip while the wolfman gasped breathlessly against his neck was kind of weirdly soothing. _Why doesn´t he rip my throat out? Why doesn´t he scowl and bite? Why does he behave so endearingly?_ In awe he invaded the private sphere, eager to go further but also afraid for many reasons.

"Come on," Derek grunted, pleading, "squeeze...harder."

His legs trembling from all his emotions, Stiles rested his head in the nape of Derek´s neck to hold on, squeezing the heavy length entrusted to him with inexperienced humbleness. He feared to do it wrong. He feared the wolf´s anger. He feared that Derek would go back to being grumpy and reject him like he did so often in the past. He was wrong.

"Yeah, like that," Derek groaned into his ear, a sound so unfamiliar and encouraging that Stiles turned more daring. Rubbing the shaft harder, thumbing the slit of Derek´s cock like he had done this all the time, he was granted with a very moist response. "...oh..." His hand slick with precum, handling Derek´s exquisiteness was turning beyond easy. "...yes...come on, big bad w-"

Derek shook like he was shifting, his eyes lightening up the darkness with a brilliant blue, and then he soaked Stiles´s hand with his come. Stiles gasped in surprise at his quick success but kept on squeezing until Derek pushed him gently off. Stiles couldn´t back off far, though, their place of making out was still too tight to have any privacy. The ensuing silence was deafening. Certainly Stiles couldn´t handle something like that. "Um...oh...this...we...uh...," he tried to express his feelings but in the end nothing but hot air was coming out of his mouth.

"Well said," Derek snorted. "Good to know there is a way to make you stop talking in sentences."

"Me? No. Never." He wriggled to get some space which caused his front to bump into Derek´s once again. _Oh. Oh. Stop that. Not a very good idea._

"I see." Derek´s eyes flashed an even more exciting blue. "Let´s make this challenge even harder then." He seized Stiles´s zipper and fumbled it down.

"Oh my God! Derek!"

The rest of their night-long entrapment was a reddish cut and thrust of hands and lips and sounds. Not that Stiles minded that all of his arguments fizzled out eventually. Not that the way the wolf was keeping him quiet wasn´t more than satisfying. Not that he didn´t want to go through every god damn second of their magical _banter_. He just knew that they would be saved eventually and he´d have to wake up from this fantasy dream. And so it was even if it took awhile.

The sun was already up when the pack and Deaton found the location of the hollow tree. Confidently Deaton reversed the spell so that they could scramble out of their wooden prison, finally rescued from their very moist and squirting encounter.

Stiles greeted the newfound freedom overly distressed, though the overwhelming brightness and the presence of so many friends didn´t make the loss of intimacy feel as bad as Derek´s sudden unexpected and arrant silence.

"Are you okay?" Scott patted his shoulder. "I´m sorry we couldn´t get here sooner."

"Um...I´m fine. No hard feelings."

"Well, you look a little bit fey."

Stiles repressed a hysterical giggle. What was happening was so not real. After having lots of sex with Derek in a tree he was forced to make trivial conversation with his best friend, pretending that nothing extraordinary at all had happened. "This wasn´t exactly an everyday situation, you know."

"I can imagine, particularly with Derek." Scott winked at him.

"What?" Stiles flushed.

"You and him not being on the best of terms this must have been one hell of a night."

"Ha-ha!" Stiles snarked, not at all amused. The sight of Derek looking like a drowned puppy the second time since he had met him was urging Stiles to rush home to jerk off a few times. Yeah. That´s the spirit. "The time in the pool was worse." That was a lie. That adventure had only lasted for two hours. He only jerked off once or twice afterwards. He didn´t believe that would be enough after having been stuck with Derek doing sexy stuff for the whole night.

"So how hard was it?"

 _Quite hard most of the time._ "Can we skip this conversation? I want to go home and get some rest." _In between jerking off maybe._

"Fine," Scott agreed, and smirked, which was an unfamiliar expression on his best friend.

Stiles noticed that Derek had already left without saying goodbye. So. Nothing had changed. Derek was still the same old grumpy dickhead. _Damn you sourwolf._

The following days turned into a nightmare. Barely able to study, whether in school or at home, Stiles existed in a daze between jerking off to fantasies and the heavy struggle to handle reality. Luckily he hadn´t seen Derek in a week. His constant presence would have only made Stiles´s suffering worse. But he knew he couldn´t keep avoiding him forever. And guess what?

The inevitable pack meeting turned out to be as awkward as he had imagined. Derek and he were barely looking at each other least of all talking. Even by his standards Derek was particularly tight-lipped and cheerless. Stiles on the other hand talked and joked a lot more than usual to conceal his nervousness and the alarming tremor in his pants. _Shit!_ He was so tired of being literally Derek-crazy.

Finally the meeting was over and Stiles was more than happy to leave but Derek blocked his way, looming over him like a shady figure.

"What?" Stiles snarled marked by frustration. _Don´t keep lurking if you don´t intend..._

"You stay."

"Um..." The small sound was all he was able to give in return. _...to do something._

"See you later," Scott said, looking not in the slightest concerned about his friend´s fate.

"No, you won´t," Derek grumbled gloomily.

"Okay." Scott _smirked_. "Have fun."

 _If one is an incident two´s a coincidence..._ Stiles figured, perplexed. Scott had caught on to what the cause of his heartache was. He only planned this meeting for the purpose of bringing him here. He was sick of seeing him walking around, moping. _He certainly meant well but I´ll kick his ass anway, if I get out of this undamaged. Yeah. Fat chance._ He was alone. Alone with one grumpy s.e.x.y. wolf.

Derek returned from the sink where he had filled a glass of water which he now offered to Stiles.

"What?"

"You look thirsty."

"Oh?" He accepted the offer and gulped half of the glass down hastily only to have something to hold to keep his hands still.

"How have you been?" Derek squared his shoulders, looking less ominous.

"Fine. You?" Small talk. Oh great! Suddenly he was mad with thirst. He took another sip, moistening his worn-out tongue.

Derek gave a startling heartrending sigh. "Not so good."

 _What´s up now?_ "How come?" A few drops were running down his chin. He didn´t mind because of the heat creeping up his neck. This is the worst...simply the worst _parley_ ever....

"Jerking off too much I think."

"DEREK!" Stiles burst out, spraying Derek´s face and neck with water and spit everywhere. The glass slipped from his fingers and crashed to the ground where it shattered into a dozen pieces. He blinked rapidly, gasping for air. _Oh hell. Not again. Please._

"What? I didn´t say I was thinking of you." His face glistened brightly moist and _fucking_ lickable.

 _Don´t think like that. No. No. No._ Stiles´s gaze dropped to the ground. "Um...you didn´t."

"Smartass...idiot," Derek murmured fondly. "You know I **was** thinking of you. _You_ only."

"Yeah, right!" His face burnt like he had a fever. He should have spilled the water over himself.

"Don´t pretend."

"I´m clueless. No werewolf senses, remember?" _Okay. This is flirting. This is me playing along. This is going...._

"You sense enough for a human." In a split second he closed the gap between them getting right in his personal space. "Tell me. What were you doing the last couple of days?"

"What was I doing? Mm? Mostly I was doing myself," Stiles confessed, unashamed. Derek´s open and raw expression was heartbreaking enough to make him spill everything.

"You know you can´t lie to me."

"Yeah. I´m bad. I need to be punished." He batted his eyelashes at him.

"Cocky tease," Derek snorted with laughter and pulled him flush to his body.

"Holy god!" Stiles yelped in wonder. "I definitely sense a lot right now."

"Good." Derek kissed him mute. Stiles just surrendered. _This is not happening. This is too good to be true. Hey. This is Derek and me._

"Stop thinking." Derek moved them over to the bed where he buried the boy under him, not giving him the smallest chance to change his mind and get away. As if he ever wanted to. Just for fun Stiles wrestled him like he had a serious chance off getting the upper hand. "I wanna be on top," he squealed joyfully. "I will be loud. I will be awesome."

Derek let him win this one, flipping on his back feigning defeat. "Careful. Still got a bit of teeth."

"I don´t mind _a bit_ of teeth."

"I´ll regret this," Derek deadpanned, not in the slightest unhappy with being the submissive.

"Hell Yeah!" Stiles kept teasing him, hauling the wolf´s shirt over his head.

As it turned out having a lot of space to make out was as satisfying as having almost none at all.

_Duh!_


End file.
